


Griffin's Resume

by FrogFacey



Category: Homestuck, My Brother My Brother and Me (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogFacey/pseuds/FrogFacey
Summary: I'm so fucking tired





	Griffin's Resume

Griffn is... 

Hungry for responsibility 

Horny for teamwork 

And ready to BUST A NUT up in this job! 

Skills include: 

EIGHT-FOOT VERTICAL LEAP 

Young, dumb and full of...you know ;) 

OH SHIT THIS THING HAS OTHER COLOURS 

Thanks for your time 

I love you. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have had when you were young by the killers stuck in my head for a week


End file.
